


Kath Pup

by bengisuus



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Mando'a, Prompt Fic, Self-Esteem Issues, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengisuus/pseuds/bengisuus
Summary: Torian had always been an early riser.





	Kath Pup

Torian had always been an early riser. 

Awake before anyone else in the camp, in the barrack, on a hunting trip; wherever he was staying for the time. He liked the quietness, the sunrise…but more so he liked to be alone. Fewer people he had interacted with, the better; no one really had anything good to say other than the usual jabs.

It was no longer true, Jicoln had been dead more than a year now but the habit stayed the same. Even on the ship, in dark space Torian found himself to be awake at a very early hour; only this time he wanted to go back to sleep. 

Even Nino, the dutiful soldier, was sound asleep; despite her disciplined habits. She lay beside him; so close her breath ghosted against his neck; warming him against the coldness of the room along with her body and blanket they were cocooned in. Torian didn't he ever felt this comfortable in his twenty years of life, safe…loved. He could feel himself getting used to it, fast. What happened if she got bored then? Could he be able to return to his older self? He was afraid of the answer. The sight of Nino, her presence all around him made it all worthwhile…The suspense; incoming heartache whatever it was.

Or maybe he was just lucky enough and it wouldn’t happen. Maybe some god had pitied him finally; after two decades and sent Nino. There was no other chance of her reality. Not when he still doubted if everything else was a dream; he’d wake up soon. Maybe Mandal’ore would have his head for this.

Definitely worth it, he thought; looking down at the woman in question. 

Her hair surprised him whenever she took it down; -a process he liked to watch every single night- It was everywhere, wild and disheveled on the pillow reminding Torian of a blue cloud. Fluffy and soft, so soft. 

Soft.

She was soft after all, softer than he thought she would be and a lot softer when he put his head on her chest to hear a steady heartbeat. Most of her hair was covering her face. He gently pulled them back, revealing her adorable sleeping face.

Haar’chak! he thought guiltily I gotta disturb her…Can’t stop now.

He leaned in to kiss her forehead first, pressing his mouth thoroughly, her skin; slightly damp against his lips. Even this cold room is too hot for her. She merely sighed but didn’t open her eyes. Torian changed tactics then. 

Pushing her hair to the side to playfully bit on her ear; slightly pulling. Something their hound used to do when he was a kid. From childhood, he remembered in bit and pieces. He had a habit of coming near Torian at the most ungodly hours and bite his ear; until his mother ushered him out that is. Heh, getting flirting advice from a childhood pet; very good Torian.

However, It did work. Nino woke up laughing sleepily.

‘I don’t remember getting a kath pup on the ship’ she quipped around a yawn.

‘Calling me an animal, cyare? How rude.’

‘Mhhmm…Yes.’ she said shamelessly, stretching her arms above her head; Torian couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around her middle, making Nino squirm and giggle; stopping his wandering hands.

‘I thought you were mad at me? ‘

‘Ah…right, right.’ he nodded ‘I am. maybe you should do somethin’ about it before I..ah..leave and go out to the cold and lonely bunk beds. that would be awful’ he said, sighing tragically as it’d be the most disastrous thing that would happen to him and to be honest? It felt like it.

‘Yes, definitely said Nino playing along ’Now…What shall I do…’

The answer was obvious after they played the same game all the mornings. Torian held out his head, comically close for it to be a proper kiss. But it was enough for Nino to give him neck, and another. He smiled against her mouth, and suddenly slipped his finger through her hair; grabbing handfuls and gently pushing her back to bed.

‘My turn.’

***

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading..did u like it?


End file.
